The present invention relates to devices for therapeutic action on human organism. More particularly it relates to devices which utilize short wave frequency therapy which is used in reflexology and physiotherapy.
Short wave frequency therapy is used for treating many diseases. Some of the devices for such therapy are disclosed in the inventor's certificate of the Soviet Union 1,588,416 and Russian patents 2,008,040; 2,040,928 and in Russian patent application no. 96101587/14. These devices include a generator on a semi-conductive diode, an irradiator adjoining the generator and a power source. The generator operates on predetermined physiologically active frequency with deviation of 50-100 Mhz from carrying frequency. Other devices are disclosed in the inventor's certificate of the Soviet Union 1,697,850; 1,341,762; 1,703,103. Further devices are disclosed in the publications: V. H. Volchenko, et al "Methodology of Acupuncture Action of Electromagnetic Radiation of MM-Range for Regulating Human Condition" M. Ipe An USSR, 1987; and N. D. Kolbun "Bionic Modeling of Operator Action in MM-Range of Wavelength", Electronic Industry, 1991, No. 5, pages 43-44. Some devices are also produced and utilized in practical medicine in the Russian Federation.
The most efficient electromagnetic irradiation has been executed in a millimeter range, in particular with the frequency of 36-78 GHz generated by a specific source. The known devices for the electromagnetic irradiation are usually stationary devices operating at certain frequencies. One disadvantages of the existing devices is .that they are not sufficiently specific for each case or each pathological, and therefore first of all they can act simultaneously on pathological and healthy cells which is a highly undesirable, and also do not provide an optimal dosage of action on the pathological cells. In addition, the existing devices are stationary devices which can be used in hospitals provided with the corresponding equipment, but they are not designed to be used by patient's at home.